Kingpin
by Rikku Shinra
Summary: Rufus just wants one day of freedom. Caught by two Turk trainees he reluctantly allows them to join his escapade into the Slums of Midgar. Everyone knows that wherever Shinra goes trouble follows.
1. Chapter 1

So I still don't own anything. Not even this idea. This is inspired by Tails from the slums: Rufus Shinra's day off by Maria-smith7. I take no credit at all.

* * *

Rufus Shinra had many secrets; his biggest was his ability to sneak out of the Shinra building, effectively ditching his assigned babysitters, aka the Turks. It was not a constant thing, to be perfectly honest he enjoyed their company, but sometimes the teen needed a break and today was one of those days. The side door shut quietly, the young blonde vice president pushed to closed as best as he could, holding the door handle so the latch didn't click. He smiled; he was well on his way to freedom. Shrugging his jacket up, he put his glasses and a baseball cap on, turning away.

"Yo!" He stopped, his feet never leaving the ground. He had been caught and by the sound, it was Reno, a new Turk trainee. Slowly he turned, looking at them his irritation masked by his glasses, "where you headed Boss?"

The blond teen looked at them sourly, "out." With that, he turned stocking off. Reno turned to the taller bald teen beside him and pushed off the sidewall following the Vice President. "Stop following me."

Reno jogged up to him, smiling. "Well, we are Turks; we are here for your protection. Why not let us come with you sir."

Rufus looked at him, frowning, "you're a trainee, not an actual Turk."

Reno shrugged, running a hand through his hair, "you're a runaway. What would your father think?" Rufus frowned, his face darkening as he glared at the manipulative red head.

"Fine. I am taking a day off; you are welcome to join me. However, your uniforms scream Shinra, and we will need to lay low."

Reno nodded; the two Turks quickly shed their training uniforms and shirts leading them in a pair of blue slacks and t-shirts. The red head shrugged, "it's easier that dodging rocks." The boy nodded, heading towards the train terminal. They sat in relative silence as they descended into the Slums. While the place was overrun by what the President claimed to be cockroaches and hangers on Rufus was fascinated. Not by the deplorable state, but how these people lived. Day in and day out, his biggest worry was a paper cut, theirs happened to be a multitude and each ended in death. As the train came to its final stop, Sector 4 they stepped off, the red head taking the lead.

"Where to first?" He turned around looking at the camouflage teen. Rufus looked around; they had passed through the crowd easy.

Rufus glanced back as the platform disappeared from view, his heart racing. Even with the two trainees, he had managed to avoid any employees. He stopped, he had actually never bee I the slums. He had heard his father talk about it a few times, mostly the Sector 6 slums but it sounded boring. He was not a big spender, unlike his father. His stomach growled and he looked at the red head, "Food would be awesome. I'm not going to die, will I?" Reo snorted, clapping his hand on the boys' jacket.

Much to Rufus's surprise Rude responded, "Whatever you do don't eat anything with sushi or fish."

The blonde nodded trekking behind Reno, the adventure was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

The Sectors where unbelievably long, what would take ten minutes by car took them upwards of an hour on foot. The hard reality of slum life hit the heir hard. Women much past their prime winked at him, their come-hither looks ad attempted bedroom eyes may have tempted lesser men but it upset his stomach even more.

He had caught sight of a few girls close to his and Reno's age, they called out to him. Some tried their best impression of grace and elegance. The amount of visible skin detracted greatly. At one time, he was sure they would have caught his eye, at least more than a sorrowful gaze he rewarded them with now.

"Hey daddy," one girl successfully managed to break his sphere of protection. She leaned close; she reeked of sweat, his breath heavy with alcohol. Her sunken face reminded him of an old hag and he quickly moved away from her. Reno turned looking at the woman.

"Lady we aren't interested." Reno shoved her away from the Vice President and they continued. She frowned pushing her sagging breast up. Rufus gaged, between the display and his utter disbelief. He wondered how many even made it to the woman's age. She looked well into her later forties, however he quickly found out she was far younger. The slums had definitely taken a toll on the woman, as well as her chosen profession.

The woman frowned, chomping loudly on her gum. She pulled out a PHS, dialing quickly. "Rodney, I's got a problem. Yeah baby I'm in Sector 5. Some little twerp and his equally rude friends." She smirked folding up the phone and placing it in her clutch. Her stilettos tapping on the cracked sidewalk as she trailed them; face contorting to a devilish smile.

To say Rigels' was a hot spot of Midgardian cuisine was a huge over sight. However for a boy from Upper rungs of Junon, where fish and seafood where the main for every meal; the bowl of noodles was a change of pace. Rufus sat perched on the stool, the warm noodles rapidly disappearing. Reno and Rude where slower, pacing themselves.

The blonde-haired person looked at them wide-eyed, "these are amazing."

Reno frowned, glancing to Rude them returning to the other teen, "It's just Ramen."

Rufus nodded, holding his hand up for another bowl, "I have never had them. It's amazing, like it came from Minerva herself."

Rigel smiled at the teens setting another steaming bowl of noodles on the table. Rufus happily started on them. The old man looked at the trio, "your friend must be hungry."

Rufus looked up cheeks stuffed full of ramen, "I love this." Any of the boy's normal refinement dissipated like the steam rising from the noodles. The elderly man smiled walking back to his stand. Reno sat up straight, his eyes arrowing into a glare as he watched the woman approach a large man with her. Rufus sighed, contented. Rigel needed to work at Shinra, he thought of the divine noodles.

His bliss cut short as a large hand landed on his shoulder and he was spin around. The two Turks – trainees, tensed. They had no weapons in case something where to happen. They currently found themselves in a bad position.


	3. Chapter 3

Rufus looked at the fuming man before him. He studied his scrunched face, bugged eyes, the balls fist and even showed a bit of interest in the had currently clutching his shirt tightly. "This lil bastard Lilly?"

Lilly, Rufus now noticed her nodded vigorously, her greasy mop of hair shaking about her head. "Yeah Rodney, this little creep. Him and his friends touchin on me then refusin' to pay!"

Reno frowned, standing; Rude remained stoic but stood as well. Blond brows were barely visible above the glasses as they lifted humored. Rufus held a hand up, signaling he had control to the other teens. "Rodney is it?"

The man huffed; his breath reeked of rotting food, "yeah punk. You gonna pay my girl or does it gots to get physical?" The mas lip drew into a crocked smirk.

The teen nonchalantly reached up, pulling the shades off and hung them off his shirt. "Rodney," Rufus started again. "I wouldn't touch Lilly with a ten foot poll much less my own hand." The man growled, "So I won't be paying your girl since no services were rendered, nor requested."

Lilly fumed, "who do you think you are you little cunt?" Rufus remained unchanged, even as Rodney brandished a knife.

"Cut that pretty face of his baby." Rodney smiled delighted to fulfill the tramps request. He looked back at her, nodding as she quickly unfolded the packet knife.

"Anything for you- oaf!" A quick jab to the inner thigh, followed by a direct hit to the sternum took the burly man down. Reo and Rude returned to their seats. Rufus landed a square punch to the man's jaw, a sickening crack reverberating in the quiet streets. Rufus stood brushing imaginary dust off his jacket.

The ma lay groaning on the ground, his hands clutching his ribs the switchblade forgotten. Rufus reached for it, quickly closing the knife with a few quick flicks of his wrist. Lilly glanced around quickly looking for an escape route. The young man advanced on her, stomping on the man's face as he walked on him.

"Don't hurt me."

Rufus stopped, a smirk gracing his features. "You aren't worth my time." He continued past her, the two trainees quickly catching up.

"Oh man Rufus," Reno whispered glancing back at the man, "you took out a member of MD76."

Rufus frowned at the red head, "what?"

"MD76 is a gang from Sector 1. They are a major gang down here." Reno stated glanced about them anxiously. Obviously, the assault had sparked some issue with the Young Turk, causing Rufus to rethinking his ability with Shinra.

"Reno is it really that big of an issue. What other gangs are there? Who else controls the Slums?"

The Turk stopped, frowning at him," you have a death wish huh? All those girls are pimping for Corneo. He runs Sector 6."

Rufus snorted, "Obviously not well if his girl is calling up a rival gang to enforce payments." With a sigh, the heir continued. "What else is there to do down here?"

"Some of the bars are frequented by Turks." He looked back to Rude, "sir the only bars the Turks don't go to are in Sector 1."

Rufus glanced at Reno from the corner of his eye, "which I deduce is run by MD76." The redhead nodded, his face cementing into a frown as a smirk spread crossed Rufus' face. "Lead the way."

Reo huffed, "you have a death wish."


	4. Chapter 4

The trio never made it to Sector 1. Halfway through Sector 2 they had caught sight of MD76 members heading their way; Lilly, the seductress, hot on the gang's heels.

"That's him Tiny!" The man Tiny who was not at all of short stature studied the three teens. He brought his hand to his belly, which was also not small and laughed. A deep, rumbling laugh which brought tears to his eyes. Lilly looked at the man in disbelief, "Tiny I ain't jokin. This lil twat beat Rodey up good."

Tiny dabbed his eyes, the other members stood quietly, small smiles dancing on their faces. Tiny rounded on the woman, "Look Lilly, if Rodney got his ass handed to him by a group of young bucks, which is on him. These kids look like they would not hurt a fly more less that barge." The man strolled behind them, slapping the smaller, ganglier (at least as he referred to them) on the back. He threw an arm around Rude and Rufus leading them forward. Lilly sputtered in disbelief.

"Tiny!" The man turned, blaring at her.

"You need to stop causin' trouble. You better run back to your place, ya understand?" She pouted, stomping off. As he forced the three with him and his gang, he sighed. "Sorry about that boys, Don Corneo's got those girls messed up. Startin' them out young, too young for some. Can't do anything bout it. Creeps got Shinra backing him. Fucking rat."

Rufus, in his understanding, nodded. He had heard about Don Corneo from his father. They went back a long way but their paths deviated. Jacobi Shinra started a global powerhouse while Don Corneo took over his father's faltering merchant-mob- money laundering business. The man was a parasite in Rufus' eyes benefitting off the inadequate information he provided the company. Most of it was well known and not worth the fee the man requested.

With an already deep resentment for the Don, he wondered just how he managed to ruin so many lives. "How does it do it?"

Tiny perked up as they stepped into the dim bar. Illuminated mostly by the lights that hug above the bar, a villainous touch hung over the bar. Tiny glowered, "he drugs those girls. Gets them addicted then puts them out. He has a steady labor force that way." The man sat the trio down at a table taking one of chairs and turned it around looking at them. "We can't do anything about Don Corneo. Rat-bastard has protection and we can't afford a war with Shinra, ya know? Girls can make the choice, but it would make out life easier if he didn't drug them."

Rufus quirked an eyebrow, "and just what is your trade Mr. Tiny?"

Tiny chortled at the politeness, "we deal drugs, we don't kidnap girls." The blond teen nodded a gangster with a heart. A twisted one but at least he had a soft spot for those girls. "Now did you really beat Rodney up?"

"I wouldn't state it that way," Rufus slide the knife onto the table, the man's eyes widening at the blade. A slow grin caressed his lips.

"Man you guys took down the King Rat?"


	5. Chapter 5

Reno shook his head, "naw, just…Tristan." Rude, who had taken his time looking around the bar catching the eye of the bartender a petite girl. His eyes never left her, watching every move the rather normal looking girl made. She smiled at him brushing a strand of blond hair behind her ear.

Tiny nodded, a grateful smile gracing his lips, "finally. Stooge was a pain, always chasing after that broad Lilly. Causing us nothing but trouble with the Don, lost a lot of good men." He glanced around the table, resting his eyes on Rude. The stoic teen turned, looking unfazed as the gang member observed him. "Chelsea! Get us a round, for everyone. It's on the house!"

The bar erupted in merry hollers. Chelsea, the bartender walked over, with a tray of shots. She smiled politely, blushing as she handed Rude his drink. Tiny down the shot, followed by the other two. Rude, his eyes never leaving the girl sat his empty glass down. "Chels these are my new friends Tristian…."

"Rupert," Reno puffed his cheeks out glaring at 'Tristan'. "And this handsome gent with the bedroom eyes is Rude."

She waved at them, clutching the tray as she strode back to her place behind the bar. Rude turned back to them, his attention resting on the ma before them. "Well, thanks you guys. Rodney was an ass, but now we have no leader." Tiny looked up at the blond. If the kid really had taken care of Rodney, he would be effective enough. "Tristian, you'd be perfect."

The teen looked to his two companions, "me?"

Tiny nodded, "oh yeah. You are like the gentleman of the slums. You will be going places and we want to come along. You're smart, I can tell and if you beat Rodney up." The man leaned back, "no one gonna challenge you."

Rufus nodded, even if it was for a few hours. Tiny whooped, the announcement bring cheers and a call for another round of drinks.

However, it was short lived as Konch; Rufus recognized the man from his meeting with the President, strolled him. Cocky, short tempered and _weak_ Rufus decided. The man surveyed the bar, a few henchmen behind him, and guns at the ready.

"Where is Rodney?" The thug glared as no one answered. His eyes stilled on Chelsea, the girl trying futile to hide behind a patrons at the bar. "My you're a cute girl." He strolled over, nodding to his henchman. "Don is going to love her." The bar watched silently as they drug the girl out. With a last glance, she looked at her brother, her eyes drifting to Rude. No one moved, even out numbering Corneo's men, they did not have connections.

The bar was silent, everyone looking at Tiny. Rufus picked up his drink, sipping. Rude and Reno looked at him, "Tristian?" The beer gently placed on the coaster, the blond leader standing.

"It's time we paid Don Corneo a visit." Tiny, speechless nodded and stood. He liked his new boss already.


	6. Chapter 6

Rufus looked around Wall Market. The Slums where bad, but the gaudy lights of Sector 6 where horrid, the tinted windows of the sedan did nothing to block them. As they stepped out from the car, they soon found themselves surrounded by women. The whiff of money alerting them to the prospect of a safe night. Reno could not help by glance about anxiously. As trainees, they knew that a Turk could jump out any second. Especially if the President had decided to visit.

Rude looked at the jittery ginger elbowing him. Reno nodded, "yo, we could get kicked out." Rufus halted, the gang continuing to move past them. Rufus leveled him with a warning. He needn't say anything. The gang turned, waiting further orders. Rufus, for the one time he had been present at the Don's mansion had a vague idea of its layout. He also knew it was rather hard to enter unless you were Shinra.

At this time, they were a rival gang treading on the territory of a lord. Rufus smirked, but he was king. "Dons mansion is impenetrable. Only way in is to have a girl, a cute one." Tiny stated, glaring at the mansion before them. Rufus nodded, there were no windows except on the second floor, the basement doors where chained from the inside so they could not use that route. Direct was always faster and in this Sector, he was limited.

Tiny nodded, he was not one for flare and who knew what position Chelsea would soon be finding herself. He and a few other members stepped forward, Rufus at the lead. Reo and Rude would search the basement and second floor, dispatching any of Corneo's men. Reno snorted, reminiscing over Rufus words. _Should be easy for your skill sets._ Rude had grunted his agreement.

The chuckled of the guards pulled them back to the situation at hand. Rufus, they had found out preferred using words before actions. He could easily sway anyone without the use of force. Unlike his father, Shinra the younger was a master orator and manipulator. However, it seemed words would fail him and he simply watched as the gang members pummeled the Corneos' guards.

For the briefest moments, Reno envisioned the future of Shinra. It excited the baby Turk. The guards groaned as the gag hefted them up, the doors opening to the password. The gang spread out a full on assault.

Rufus walked into Don Corneos' office looking around. Priceless artifacts, Wutaian vases his eyes lingered on the silk rug. A shame if it got bloody. In the corner sat a golf set, with a smile he walked over pulling out a nine iron. He inspected it, a glint appearing in his eyes, as he took in the Shin-Ra logo on the handle, ironically perfect. Reno, and Rude flanked by their teams walked in, escorting the man.

"Who do you think you are?" The infuriated gangster pointed a pudgy finger at the lithe teen that stood practicing his swing.

Rufus put a ball on the floor, while Reno sat a priceless vase down, "who do you think I am Corneo?"

The fat man snorted, "Some gutter punk who doesn't know his place." Rufus looked at him from the corner of his eye, and glanced back at his shot. Reno looked at the fat man. Rufus smiled pleased, easily landing the ball in his makeshift hole. "Little bitch that's what."

Rufus frowned, "where the girl you kidnap?"

The man smirked lecherously, "preparing." For a brief moment, the leader looked confused. His father often talked candidly about the workings of Wall Market. He enjoyed the Honeybee Inn, the constant flux of young new girls. _Honeybee Inn._


	7. Chapter 7

Tiny made to leave with the other members, but Rufus stopped him, "Sit." The man froze, quickly finding a place to take a seat in the office. Rufus, rested on the desk, sneered satisfied. His attentions on the scarlet man in front of him.

He desired to play a game, "Five chances to guess who I am. " Rude had acquired a few rare items lining them up on the desk. Rufus stood up on it, walking to the first. "Don?"

"You're some punk bitch." Rufus scowled, looking back at the man.

"I really hate that word. It's very unrefined." A vase flew as the iron connected with it, shattering as it connected with the wall. "Four more tries."

The man fumed regarding over at the large man sitting. "You're his bitch." Rufus shook his head letting two vases fly.

The Don recoiled as the nine iron pointed at him. However, the boy did not glare at him just looked at him blankly. "Insult me again. It won't be vases I'm hitting." The man laughed.

"What's some girly punk kid like you going to do to me? Suck my dick?" The two Turks backed up as their boss landed in front of Corneo. He pulled his cap off, running a hand through his hair. The man's eyes grew wide. Rufus squatted down in front of him, the Shinra logo visible between his fingers as he grasped the hilt of the club.

"You were saying?" The man blubbered.

"Sir," Rufus' eyebrow twitched. A loud pop resonated about the office, the blonde-haired person wiped his bloodied hand on the Don's suit, the man's nose, and mouth-turning red as blood flowed. He slid his hat back on leveling him with a glare.

Rufus straightened his jacket, "Corneo, you will stop recruit minors, do you understand?" The man nodded, disorientated a bit. "Your feud with MD76 is over. They will be checking up on you to ensure your keeping your end up. They will enforce my orders do you understand?"

The man nodded, moving to stand but never made it as the club swung hitting him squarely in the shoulder. Reno and Rude watched with mild interest. Tiny however was fixated on the young boy whose calm demeanor and debonair had vanished. A true leader, he admired him from the leather chair.  
The club ceased as one of the gangsters ran in, smiling.

"We got your sister Tiny, she's perfectly fine." Tiny nodded his acknowledgement. One last time Rufus squatted behind Corneo, the man's face puffing up and bruising.

The smile deceptively polite as he surveyed the damage. "To the future. I hope we will have a fantastic relationship." The Don groaned, wincing as the teen stood and walked away. The club flew through the air, decimating a line of priceless Wutaian artwork. Tiny, in his awe patted the kid on the back.

"You good. " The man ecstatic, his smile bright. "Never have I seen anyone give the Don the smack down. You vicious. I love it, I love you." Rufus glanced at his watch, sulking. They had been gone far to long, someone was bound to notice.

He extended his hand to the gang member, "it was nice working with you. I hope we solved the issue at hand."

Tiny roared with laughter hanging his arms around the three teens. "You guys put Corneo in his place. What now Boss? You a Kingpin, this is your domain. Word gonna spread."

Rufus disengaging himself from the man. He did not need any word spreading about him in the Slums, "it seems it is our time to go." Tiny, saddened by the prospect of losing such a leader nodded. "I'm sure we will meet again." They shook hands. The gang stared in awe of the departing three.


	8. Chapter 8

Chelsea had found a home in Seventh Heaven. She had been a longtime friend of Tifa's helping support the reincarnated AVALANCHE. Therefore, when the martial artist offered her a job in Edge, she jumped at the opportunity. It meant a new start for her and her brother. She glanced at the ma, his days of drug deals, murder and extortion where long gone. At least she thought they were.

The bell above the door dinged. She quickly plastered a smile on her face for the new comers; it quickly disappeared as she took in the red head and bald man. While the Turks where a regular at the bar, the pristine blond was not. She had heard a lot about the man, his family exploiting the masses. Her heart ached shortly as she remembered the panicked escape as WEAPON attacked the city. She blocked Meteor out; her family had perished because of this man. The Turks took their normal seat, the blond following them to the farthest booth.

They were lucky Tifa was gone; otherwise, they would not have made it past the door. She glared at them, her face contorted in disgust. "What can I get you?" She spat out. The President did not look at her, his eyes on the alleyway.

Reno smiled, relaxed in the booth. "We are here to talk with your brother." Tiny looked up from bussing the tables, frowning. He walked over to the table, glaring at them.

"Look man, we don't wat anything."

Rufus hummed, "yes. " He turned from the window, brushing his blond hair back. Tiny gasped looking at his sister in excitement.

"Remember that bad ass kids I told you about?" He pointed to the man. "When we got you from Corneo's place. This is him, Chels." He slapped her back ignoring the displeasure on her face. The man leaned over holding his hand out, "Tristan, man you a Turk or something?"

Rufus smirked, "I guess I should properly introduce myself, Rufus Shinra." The man stepped back, surprise etched in his features. "I said we'd meet again."

Tiny shook his head, "The Rufus Shinra. Like President Rufus Shinra?" Chelsea watched her brother move about the room; the trio looked at each other. No one had been that excited ever to see any Shinra member, especially not the President. The man took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. It failed. "You a legend. Heard that you were alive when those silver haired freaks showed up. You jumped off a motha fuckin building." He looked at the Turks. "And you took two of those crazies on ad survived."

Chelsea rolled her eyes. The President was Tiny's golden bull. "How can I help sir?"

The three quickly glanced at each other, smirking. One more recruit for Shin-Ra.


	9. Authors Note

Wow, thanks for reading. This is actually the first chapter story I have finished. Its short, I had a goal of words I wanted to stick to, which I went over, twice. Oh well. So this was inspired by another story and Case of Shinra, as well as Rufus being far more hands on than the President does. Honestly, could you see President Shinra jump out a building? Yes, he liberated his son in Before Crisis, after he put him on house arrest but that is really it. He has his Turks; Rufus has four Turks and not much else to work with. He has to get his hands dirty, a take charge and beat Don Corneo. That may have been vicious (but we all wanted to do it.)

Once again thanks for reading!


End file.
